Winter Days!
| plot = It's winter. The members of the Light Music Club are absorbed in thoughts while spending their days during the cold season, with the exception of Yui who is as laid-back as ever. During the next meeting in the clubroom, Yui complains about being unable to play guitar with cold hands. She attempts playing with gloves, but she can't play well with them, just as expected by Mio and Ritsu. Yui and Mio notice that Ritsu suddenly looks vacant and ask her if something is wrong, but Ritsu negates this and changes the subject. Yui suggests eating nabe at her place the next Sunday together, but everybody has to refuse because they are already busy. Tsumugi says she already has a prior engagement while Azusa can't leave her home that day. Ritsu promised her younger brother Satoshi to watch a movie with him and Mio wanted to come up with new lyrics for the band since Ritsu and Yui distract her too much most of the time. Yui has to accept that everybody is busy and decides to just have the hot pot with her sister, Ui, and her guitar instead. On their way home, Tsumugi leaves them earlier than usual and heads towards a nearby restaurant, leaving the others to wonder if she's meeting with a boyfriend. When Yui and Azusa are left alone, Azusa says she needs to buy some toys and takes off. Meanwhile, Mio notices Ritsu appears to be spacing out again, but Ritsu avoids the questions once more. The next Sunday morning, Ritsu looks for the mail and appears to be searching for something else inside the mail box too. At home, Azusa is in a cat's company. She thinks back how Jun Suzuki begged her to take care of it for the weekend since Jun's grandmother is unable to do it because she fell sick. Azusa agreed, but is still nervous around the cat. In the meantime, Tsumugi has started a part-time job at a fast-food restaurant under the attendance of her coworker Hitomi, while Mio sits inside a train listening to her band's song "Fuwa Fuwa Time". While Yui is still sleeping, Ritsu fetches a sheet of paper at home she found in the mail and reads it. Judging by the content, she thinks it might be a love letter. The letter seems to suggest that Ritsu looks better with her hair down, so she removes her headband and looks in a mirror to see. Her brother pulls her out of her reverie and she hurriedly prepares to go to the cinema with him. In the meantime, Azusa is unsure about how to entertain the cat, but she eventually sits down on her legs. Azusa, becoming fond of her, names her "Azu-nyan 2", as an allusion to her own nickname. Meanwhile, Tsumugi is learning fast in her new job, much to her joy. Mio finally reaches the seashore she wanted to visit to be alone in order to be able to come up with new lyrics. In the meantime, Yui and Ui are shopping for the hot pot and Yui tries to come up with silly new recipes. Mio quickly notices she can't come up with any lyrics and regrets not being with Yui at the time. Having watched the movie, Ritsu and Satoshi are walking back home when a friend of Satoshi shows up. The two head out to visit another friend and Ritsu is left behind alone. At work, Tsumugi makes a mistake and runs into Hitomi, pouring her with coke, much to her shame. At Azusa's home, Azusa notices that Jun's cat starts coughing up hairballs, something she was not aware of before, and she starts to panic. It is then that Yui sends to every band member a text message with her new ridiculous hot pot recipe, confusing everybody. Azusa calls Yui, condemning her for sending the message at such an inconvenient time and asking for help with Jun's cat. When Ui and Yui arrive at her home, she learns that it's normal for cats to cough up hairballs every now and then. Later, all the band members meets at the restaurant Mugi is working at afterwards. Ritsu then found out that the "love letter" was in fact just some lyrics Mio came up with and placed in her mailbox, much to Ritsu's anger. Back at school, they notice how warm Mugi's hands are and Yui once again thanks them for being part of the club. In the end, they encourage themselves again to perform at Budōkan one day. |trivia = *The lyrics Mio wrote eventually became the lyrics for Ho-Kago Tea Time's song "Fuyu no Hi", which shares its name with the episode. *This episode marks the first time Ritsu is seen with her hair down under normal circumstances. *This is the first episode in which Jun is named in the anime. |bgm = #Ii Yume Mite Ne - The second best scene in the entire series #Cotton Candy - Everyone's too busy #My Hometown Where It Snows - Jun asks Azusa to look after her cat #Ginsekai No Asa - Everyone's doing okay on their own... #The Other Side Of Evening Sun - ...or not #2-hiki No Koneko - "2 Kittens", it's all in the title #Karui Joudan - This is why they're always better off together #Obaa-chan No Tansu - And everything's back to normal }} Category:Extra Episodes